Return from Death's Gate
by TheAmbitiousWriter
Summary: The second instalment in the Fateseeker series. Kyannor is defeated, Morgana is gone, yet is all well in Camelot? Arthur thinks Merlin is dead and refuses to accept that he's returned; meanwhile, people are dying under mysterious circumstances. And the Fateseeker's prophecy is threatening to be fulfilled, but at what cost?
1. Grief

DISCLAIMER: I am sure Merlin is very glad I don't own him.

 **Warning: This is the second part of the Fateseeker series, so if you haven't read part one, _Before it's Too Late_ , you proabably should. I have tried to do a sufficient recap, but you kind of need to read the first one for everything to really make sense. Also, I'm working as before, just writing every chapter as soon as the previous one has been posted, so I can take suggestions, although I do have a definite storyline in mind. Anyway, enjoy! Hope you guys are okay with giant cliffhangers!**

" _Arise, Sir Merlin, knight of Camelot." Arthur's sword touched either of the former servant's shoulders, and then as Merlin rose, tears of joy glistening in his lapis eyes, cheers erupted from the crowd behind him. Arthur was beaming with pride, as were all of the other knights, and Gaius._

 _Galahad and Karanth were there too, and as Merlin moved to stand with the knights, the former brigand stepped up and kneeled in front of the king. Arthur knighted him as well, and Sirs Merlin and Galahad stood together as the entire chamber burst into applause._

Morgana woke screaming. How could this happen? How could a lowly serving boy and a thief get the best of her, a High Priestess? And more importantly, what could she do about it?

She was still weak from the encounter with the Moon Goddess; it was all she could do to stay awake, let alone perform magic. Even the spell she had used on Merlin and maintained for almost a year was now shattered. But Morgana was not defenseless. Oh, no.

She would exact her revenge.

oOo

Yes, he did look different. His black hair had grown over the last year, and was now closer in length to Gwaine's. His face more travel-worn, more weary perhaps. He was still dressed in the green and gold of Thrówend's kingdom, and he had gained a small sword he kept strapped to his waist, and, of course, the staff.

But how could Arthur not recognise him? Surely he had not changed _that_ much? It had only been a year since he had been spurned from Camelot by Morgana's spell. Perhaps… perhaps it was the influence of Kyannor that had made him forget… but no, the Moon Goddess was gone. Though the moon still shone brightly in the sky, its mistress was no longer free to roam the earth.

Morgana then? She'd ruled over Camelot for a year, had she done something to Arthur? Made him forget somehow? But somehow, that didn't seem too likely.

Merlin stood in Camelot's throne room, hot tears sliding silently down his pale cheeks. Arthur was like a brother to him, and those three words, _who are you_ , had broken the warlock's heart. Karanth's warm touch on his shoulder did little to reassure him; the girl was crying as much as he. Galahad stood leaning against the wall, fiddling with his sword, clearly not sure what to do.

"Arthur," Merlin whispered shakily. "Please, it's me… you must remember…" The king only stared at him blankly. "It's Merlin," the young sorcerer said quietly. "Why don't you remember?" Arthur's eyes flashed in anger.

"You are not Merlin! My friend is dead―" The king's voice broke suddenly. "He died, a year ago― you just look like him― please, go. You're not Merlin." Arthur said haltingly. Merlin bit back a sob, and slowly retreated from the room.

"He… he doesn't know me," Merlin heard himself say. Karanth, who along with Galahad had followed him out, tried to reassure him.

"It's okay, though, right? You can just use magic to make him remember?"

"If I did that, Karanth, he might remember and then execute me for sorcery." Merlin realised he'd forgotten to tell his friends about Camelot's laws. "Magic is forbidden. Arthur can never know who I really am."

"Gods, Merlin," Galahad exclaimed. "And you live here anyway?"

"It is my destiny," Merlin said miserably, "to protect Arthur and help him unite the land of Albion."

"That stupid dragon told you that, didn't he?"

"Yes."

Merlin didn't feel up to facing anyone else for a while, so he bid his friends a polite goodbye and retreated to his chambers. He lay back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, more specifically at the huge dent that was the result of him letting Gwaine drag him along to the tavern one night and get them both extremely drunk. Magic did not respond well to alcohol, he'd found out. He was very lucky that Gwaine remembered nothing the next day― either a result of too much mead, or the blow to the head.

Merlin sighed. He wished he could just go back to his old life, but he knew that everything was different now. Everything. He was still thinking this as he slipped into a short and fitful sleep.

oOo

"Gaius?" Leon's voice drifted through the door and woke him. "I hate to bother you so soon after… but it's urgent. A body was found in the lower town."

"What's so special about that?" Gaius countered.

"There's no mark. He just… died."

"I see. I'll wake Merlin, we'll come right away." Merlin scrambled out of bed, pulled on his coat (he hadn't changed for bed) and made his way down the steps, encountering Gaius on the way.

"No need, I'm already awake. Let's go." If Gaius was surprised, he didn't show it. The three of them left, following Leon, who, oddly, led them to the tavern.

"Someone died at the Rising Sun?" Merlin inquired.

"A traveller. He came in late last night, apparently, and asked for a room. He went to sleep and never woke up." They emerged in a small room within the tavern, where a man, perhaps thirty, lay on the bed as if he were sleeping. In fact, Merlin had to look hard to reassure himself that the man was _not_ sleeping. If not for the absolute stillness of the man's chest, not a breath stirring within him, it would be very hard to believe him dead.

Gaius began examining the body, but Merlin couldn't see the point. There was nothing to be found, the man had simply… _died_. The only mark on him was a small welt on the neck; probably a mosquito bite.

"I am afraid I've had no more success than you," Gaius admitted finally. "There is not a mark on him, save what looks to be a bite from an insect; though one bite from a creature that small is hardly going to kill him."

"Thank you, Gaius. You've done all you can." Leon sighed grimly and left to send for the undertaker. Gaius stood still a moment longer before turning to head back to his chambers. Merlin followed, deep in thought. In fact, he was so absorbed in his musings that he failed to notice that he had fallen behind his mentor and was walking alone. So that he failed to notice the dark figure looming in front of him, until he slammed into it.

oOo

"Merlin?" Gwen asked, concerned. "Are you alright?" Merlin considered answering _no_ for a moment. Arthur refused to acknowledge him, to even remember him. He'd been away from Camelot for a year, leaving his friends to the mercies of Morgana. And now, random people were dying from bug bites. He was far from alright.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, standing up and brushing his clothes off. "You?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to Gaius," she replied, evading the question. "Have you seen him, by any chance?"

"Em, yes, he was just here…" Merlin turned, trying to find Gaius in the crowd. The old man would probably be back in his chambers, making a potion before he realised Merlin wasn't with him. "Why did you want to speak with him?"

"Well… it's just…" Her voice broke and she stifled a sob. Startled, Merlin leaned down to her height to comfort her.

"Gwen? What is it?"

"My neighbour, Flora… she's… she's dead, Merlin!" And the poor girl leaned, shaking, into Merlin's slightly awkward hug. "There was no mark… nothing… I thought she was asleep, except then I saw she wasn't breathing…" She trailed off, weeping. Merlin said nothing, knowing there was nothing he could say without it sounding empty.

It couldn't be a coincidence. Two people, dead in one night, in almost exactly the same circumstances. The only difference was that one was a foreigner, and the other had lived in Camelot all her life. A sudden thought occurred to him.

"Gwen, did Flora have a mark on her neck? Like a mosquito bite?"

"How… how did you know?"

"There was a man at the Rising Sun, he was just the same. Come on, Gaius has to know about this." Merlin started in the direction of the physician's chambers, Gwen trailing behind. When they reached their destination, Merlin quickly explained the situation to Gaius, while Gwen added in a few details he'd missed.

"I see," the physician said once they'd finished. "This is most strange, indeed."

"What do you think's causing it?"

"I've no idea. But I think we'd better find out."

oOo

"Ah… where should we sleep?" Merlin blinked. The thought had blindly passed him by; where _would_ Galahad and Karanth be sleeping?

"Em… one of you can have my bed," he offered, "and I suppose the other will have to sleep on the floor with me." Galahad and Karanth looked at each other.

"I'll take the floor," they said at the same time. Karanth giggled, and Galahad just looked embarrassed.

"Karanth should have the bed, she's the youngest," Galahad muttered.

"Yes, but doesn't that mean _you_ should have the bed, 'cos you're the eldest?" Karanth countered. Galahad squared his shoulders in mock offense.

"Are you calling me old?" Merlin burst out laughing.

"Karanth, you take the bed."

"Why me?"

"Because you're a lady." Karanth looked dissatisfied with his explanation, but she did not argue. Soon, Merlin could hear her softly snoring in his bed, sound asleep. He sighed and wriggled on the hard floor.

"Can't sleep?" Galahad asked quietly.

"No."

"I'm used to sleeping on the ground. Ever since…"

"Your home was destroyed?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry." Galahad said nothing. The warlock knew his words sounded empty, meaningless; they always did in grief. But he meant it. Merlin reached out and took Galahad's hand as a gesture of sympathy.

Without warning, something that felt like a bolt of lightning ran through his fingers. Merlin tried to drop his friend's hand but it was stuck fast to his own, his vision blurred and white-hot pain shot through his hand. He yelled, and heard Galahad echo the sound.

Then Merlin's vision cleared to show a village burning.


	2. Gone Wrong

**I don't own Merlin or The Adventures of Tintin by Herge.**

 _Screams echoed in the air around him. He stood, helpless, as the bandits killed everyone in sight. He wished he could do_ something _, anything, but how could he? He was only a twelve-year old boy._

" _Galahad!" called his father. "Galahad, get out of there!" The man ran up to protect his son as the leader of the bandits came into sight, riding a great black mare. Merlin couldn't move. He was utterly terrified._

" _No! Father!" he screamed as the bandit's axe came down in a shining silver arc―_

 _He looked away. When he could stand it no longer and looked back, the bandit was staring at him strangely. Merlin pulled his eyes away from the limp form on the ground and met the bandit's gaze, tears streaming down his cheeks._

" _Listen to me, boy," said the bandits' leader. "I was once a Druid, you know. Hunted by Uther until I was forced to become_ this." _He gestured around him. "But still I retain the gift of Sight, as I always have. And I can see that you are destined for great things." He sighed. "Emrys is protecting you, even before he is born." With that, he rode off, back into the battle, leaving the boy untouched._

" _Bann! No, Bann!" His mother's voice came. She was crying, calling for her husband. "No…" She blinked back her tears and grabbed her son's shoulder. "Galahad, follow me. Hurry!" She ran, and Merlin ran after her._

 _They stopped at a ditch hidden under a large bush. His mother shoved him in, hiding him in the leafy shrub. Merlin was cold and wet and wracked with grief, but he said nothing._

" _Stay here, Galahad. Do not move until I come for you again."_

" _What if you don't?"_

" _I will. I promise. No matter what happens, Galahad, I will always come back for you." Then she was gone._

 _She did not return._

"Merlin?" Karanth's concerned voice woke him. "Galahad? Are you two alright?" The sorcerer sat up, and saw that he and Galahad must have passed out at the same time. The brigand was awake now, though, looking stunned.

"What happened?" Karanth persisted.

"I've no idea," Merlin said. "We just touched, and then…"

"What did you see?" Galahad's voice was urgent.

"I-I saw your village being attacked," Merlin stuttered. "Did _you_ see something, too?" Galahad looked sheepish.

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"It's my fault… it happens, sometimes. My mother told me to keep it hidden, it's too close to magic… I can experience others' memories, and they can see mine, if I let them."

"What did you see?"

"Your… your father's death. I'm so sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Merlin asked, trying to avoid the flood of memories that washed over him at the mention of his father's death.

"I'm sorry, I just… try to tell as few people as possible; it's an ingrained habit. Like you and your magic."

Merlin opened his mouth to reply when he was interrupted by a loud banging on the door.

"Who is that? It can't be any later than third notch?" Merlin got up and opened the door; Gaius was still sleeping (somehow). In the rain stood a figure… a strikingly familiar figure. "It's you," Merlin breathed. "Why are you here?"

"I have nowhere else to go," he replied. "I have been cast out of my home, and you are the only person I can turn to." He looked up at the warlock pleadingly.

"Alright then," Merlin relented. "Come in." The boy stepped inside, shaking water from his long, brown hair.

"Galahad! Karanth!" he cried, running to meet them.

"What are you _doing_ here?" Galahad asked. Gaius chose this moment to awake,

scanning the scene with obvious confusion.

"Who is this, Merlin?"

"Oh, this is Gareth."

oOo

Merlin woke with a start. He was sure he'd heard something. Sitting up, he thought he heard a faint whizzing noise, followed by a dull thud. Then, a rustling at the window. The sorcerer leapt up and ran to the window, pulling it open. There was nothing there, save for a faint shadow he could make out running into the lower town.

He sighed and closed the window. As he made to go back to bed, he noticed something protruding from the wall. On closer investigation, it proved to be a small dart. Merlin pulled it from the wall, examining some kind of sticky substance that coated the end.

Suddenly, everything clicked into place.

He dropped the dart, breathing raggedly. How close he had come to the same fate as the other two. If he hadn't woken when he did… it didn't bear thinking about.

He stepped over the sleeping forms of Galahad and Gareth, and made his way over to his mentor's bed. Merlin felt a bit guilty about waking him, but it was urgent.

"Gaius," he whispered. "Gaius!"

"What on earth is it _this_ time, Merlin?"

"I think someone tried to kill me."

" _What?!_ " Merlin held out the dart.

"Whoever they were, they missed. It hit the wall, not me." Gaius took the small, deadly sliver of wood and sniffed the sticky substance.

"Curare," he said. "A vegetable poison that paralyses the breathing. You were extremely lucky, Merlin."

"Well, whoever this killer is, they've claimed two lives already. I'm not going to let them take a third."

oOo

It happened almost too suddenly for him to fully register. One moment, he was walking through the lower town, trying to find a good stall in the marketplace for him to purchase his friends' breakfasts, as on any normal(ish) day.

The next moment, he doubled over in pain as he felt his destiny shatter into a million pieces.

It felt like a part of his soul was being ripped out of him. He gasped and fell onto his hands and knees, breathing hard. Concerned voices hazily drifted past his ears, but he thought only of the one thing this could mean.

 _Arthur!_

Merlin tried to stand, but it felt like he was only half there. He could feel hands trying to help him up, voices asking if he was alright, but all he said in reply was _Please, take me to Arthur, I must get to Arthur._

A few minutes later, he found himself in Gaius's chambers, with the old physician flitting about worriedly.

 _Merlin? Merlin?_ His mentor's voice was calling his name, faintly but distinctly. Merlin didn't answer; again he tried to stand but it felt as though he were one side of a coin trying to stand on end by itself.

 _Where's Arthur,_ he whispered. _Please, Gaius, he's in danger!_

Sir Leon burst into the room. The knight looked terrified.

 _Gaius, come quickly. It's the king._

Gaius walked as fast as he could, supporting Merlin, who was trying to prepare himself for what he knew he would see. And as they entered the king's chambers, passing a sobbing Guinevere, there lay Arthur on the bed.

He wasn't breathing.


End file.
